


Fourteen Days to Oblivion

by NormeroXXX



Series: FOURTEEN DAYS [1]
Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormeroXXX/pseuds/NormeroXXX
Summary: What truly happened in between those two weeks of marriage for Norma and Alex? What are the in-betweens of all the bliss we never got to see?
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Series: FOURTEEN DAYS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095722
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

NIGHT ONE AND THE STARS ARE DIM

“This is foreign. Too foreign. He’s my friend. He’s my protector. And now my husband?” 

Norma stared at the ceiling with a heavy champagne buzz gracing her lips. Her hazy eyes were focused on the door. She was coherent enough to be surprised that her new hubby turned down the offer to have a normal honeymoon night. Because this was fake. Right. 

Her unsteady legs stood from the mattress. Slowly she crept over to the full body mirror and slipped her dress off. It would’ve been a hell of a lot easier with Alex’s pair of hands to tug her zipper down. The thought made her tremble. Stop it, Norma. Sigh. 

Her hands skimmed over the curves that have always been kind to her body. The hourglass was a blessing especially with the weight of having two children. But tonight, something was out of the ordinary. She just couldn’t wrap her mind around the stoic town Sheriff’s rejection. For a minute, the impulse to sneak down the hall and surprise him in just her undergarments came to. Her legs wouldn’t move place, though. It felt...different with him. What if we try? Laugh. 

What a joke it would be to see someone as well put together and logical beside her. Not that it would matter anyway, he’d leave the second he saw the things he didn’t like. And then her cold fingers slipped over her thigh. Caleb. His evidence would be on her until the day she died. It wasn’t fair really. First, he disfigured her. He stained her. He made her dirty. Second well...she had Dylan. It was all too much for her as she averted her eyes from the wound. Alex would be embarrassed to be seen with someone as bizarre and outcast as her. He was a catch. And he had people he saw! He didn’t need her. But he sure as shit protects me. Smile. 

She rolled her blue orbs as she wiped the teenage smirk away and shook off the feeling. Were they butterflies? She thought she felt them in high gear when he smiled at her tonight...all night. It was them, a bottle of that wonderful champagne, and a linen tablecloth. Was that how a date is supposed to feel? Because I could get used to that bliss. Disconnect. 

Her lacy black bra and panties now sat on the carpet as she wrapped a towel around herself. Her clouded movements walked her way from her bedroom to the bathroom. She took note of how the hallway sat dark and quiet. He was probably asleep. His alarm is probably set to an early dreadful morning hour. He has to be at work on time and ready to go. Because he’s a hard worker. He’s a good man. Her gaze fell to the diamond sitting on her left finger. Never in her forty years had anyone ever given her something like this. She wasn’t worthy of the piece. And it was simply an accessory. To make it look real. I deserve nothing that glitters. Water. 

The hot jet stream sprayed over her, letting her thoughts focus on the self-care regime at hand. She began washing her blonde curls as she remembered the way her husband clutched onto her as they walked up the stairs. As he walked her up the stairs. So she didn’t hurt herself. Because maybe he cares about her? Maybe he would make a good fit. Maybe this time. Maybe? Denial. 

* * *

I think I’ve just finally had a taste of heaven and I don’t know how I’ll ever give it up. 

Tonight was the happiest he’d ever been. Plain and simple. He’d finally gotten the chance to court the woman he’s had his eye on for the longest time. To see her smile. To see her eyes glitter. To see her. It was the first time he ever really saw her. He wasn’t a stupid man. His mind drifted back to their deal. This was to help Norman. This was all to help her sick son. She didn’t have room for him. This feeling was a foreign one to Alex. He’d never felt duped by the aspect of loving someone before. He’d never been put in the position. And now, realizing he was under the roof of the woman he would easily throw everything away for, he ached to be in her room. With her. The woman he grew to fall madly for. Did she understand the effect she had on him? Denial. 

He stood from the bed with a heavy sigh. His mind was so sick of racing over her. The danger that came from being attracted to her was slapping him in the face. This was the routine since the first night he laid eyes on her. He promised himself he’d stay away. Not that one. He told himself over and over again. Not her. The first year was one of the worst. He was the utter picture of control as he restrained from fighting his co-worker pretty boy whenever they were in the cruiser and he would bring up how... good she was. Didn’t matter. It wasn’t like she was ever his to claim. He crept out of his room in one quiet move as he heard the shower running. For just a moment, the image of her under the warm jets filled his mind as it had hundreds of times before. He felt something come alive down below and quickly tiptoed down the stairs to avoid. Not here. The second year, he thought he got a look at her, and then he knew that was it. As he entered the kitchen and let his eyes fall to the very kitchen table where her nimble cold fingers ran over his aching wound. That was when he knew for sure he was a goner. Anything she wanted, anytime she wanted. He shook off the memory, moving to the sink to fill a drinking glass from the faucet. I don’t think I can spend another day with her not knowing my secret. Water. 

His lower back sat against the sink as he thought of his wife and all the charm she had to offer. It was funny. She went from this wild whirlwind of a woman fresh into this town where everything was always the same causing him consistent headaches to the only thing that kept him interested in a world that never stopped moving. He thought of the domesticity. What would it really be like to come home to a loving home after dealing with the illegal underworld that was White Pine Bay. His mind allowed the idea of her welcoming him home with her loving arms and award-winning smile. His one ray of light. His wife. She was finally his. Under law. Because it was all under an agreement, you love drunk idiot. Disconnect. 

The glass was washed and returned to the cabinet, as though not to appear disturbed for his wife in the morning. He’d hate to leave a mess. He was sure all of the men before him would leave the cup in the sink. All of them. They didn’t deserve her. The idea of someone else even touching her drove him up the spout. No one truly deserved the pure dopamine that she exhausted with her chaotic magic. The first time he got sucked in was a surprise like no other. For many nights, he simply wouldn’t allow her as a fantasy. His expert restraint was working. And then she showed up in his office in the tightest thing he’d ever seen her wear. She needed political favors. She was a spectacle from the beginning. His wife. Smile. 

As he flicked the lights to the kitchen off and stood slumped against the doorway looking into the living room he felt guilty. What if he did miss the boat here? Had he hoped on it earlier maybe they could’ve had something. For all he knew, she could be seeing another eligible bachelor of this shady town. He thought of meeting his wife twenty years earlier. They’d be young and open to the idea of anything. Maybe they’d be married and happy. Maybe they’d have a mortgage and dream careers. Maybe they would’ve had their own special little addition. Maybe a son. Would they name him after his old man? Because boys take their father's names all the time. Laugh. 

His muscular legs climbed the carpeted stairs slowly. He was certain Norma had been lights out at this point. The bathroom light was off and there was seemingly no movement on the second landing. He moved back to his room and closed the heavy wooden door with silence to not disturb his sleeping wife. He took vacancy in the lonely bed once again. Though he’d try to fight, he knew his dreams would be filled with a teasing glance of a real-life with her. I couldn’t ward those subconscious thoughts away even if I tried with all I had to give. Sigh. 

His head hit the pillow as he prepared to give in as he had for many years prior. She was the only thing that reinforced that every piece of pain he’d ever gone through was worth it. Even if he couldn’t stand in front of her and declare his true feelings, there was simply no use in denying it anymore. Because he was here. In her house. Under the same roof with the woman that drove him mad but kept his heart skipping like a scratched CD in an old car radio. His wife. Because he was deeply in love with her. Right.


	2. 2/14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the Lights of Winter and the romance is sparkling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So as you can see, I've evolved from just a smut account. I've had a lot of time to write lately as it's gotten harder to work in my area due to severe outbreaks of the virus. I'm struggling but trying to put my hopelessness into writing. I have dropped my Cashapp down below just for fun. Tips are obviously not my goal but I always said I'd be thrilled if I could make money off of what I do especially in hard times like this. 
> 
> Enjoy! ( CASHAPP - $cutebutnutty )

NIGHT TWO AND THE SPARKS ARE BUZZING

The weight of Alex’s foot on the pedal was heavy as he followed his wife’s eye-grabbing Mercedes back to her home. He took notice of how she drove 10 over as well. Normally, he'd pull someone over for that type of behavior but they were both after the same thing. His mind kept replaying the night prior over and over in his lit up mind. The disbelief of finally having what he wanted was still in the air and he could now say he knew what it felt like to love someone. He had his perfect person. There weren’t words to describe their first encounter. It wasn’t everything he’d ever fantasized about but it was better than any other sexual experience he’d had. They were new to each other and it was obvious. But the chemistry was off the charts. He was certainly one to underestimate her skills. Norma Bates was one of the most prim and proper people he’d known. He had grown to seek comfort in her that way. But when the bedroom door closed, she simply became another woman. He got to take his time undressing and observing her beautiful body. She was quick to go down on him. And he tried to tell her she didn’t have to do anything for him to which she shrugged him off and pulled his pants down in one. For a moment, he thought she was doing it purely to please him but by her pure skill and the noises she made, she seemed to enjoy it. She was more enthusiastic than any other woman he’d been within that department. And boy it was something he could get used to. However, it seemed she didn’t enjoy the act being done on herself as she denied him. He was a little disappointed but he was excited to work her up to that level. The act itself was … incredible. Alex had spent many lonely nights in his bed with his hand wrapped around himself fantasizing about what she’d feel like. Nothing he ever imagined would have matched the real experience. He knew the minute he entered her that he’d never wanted to participate in the act with any other woman. She was the only one. And though the morning after was awkward for her, he knew that living life to the fullest wasn’t an option unless she was beside him. When he saw her tonight at the festival, his heart fell still. She actually made his heart stop. The only thing he wanted to do was dance her around for everyone to see. He felt blessed that a real-life angel would want to spend time with him. Introducing her to people he knew outside of the Sheriff's Department was a rush...all he wanted to do was show her off. And no one complained. She was a beautiful spectacle in her polished fur coat. When she made eyes with him in the parking lot as they were each getting into their cars, he knew he was going to be a lucky man that night. She herself was a rush and he knew he couldn’t get enough. 

Norma’s orbs were focused on the dark winding road and the trees lining the way to her home. She and Alex’s home technically. They were married after all. She couldn’t wipe the dreamy smile off of her face as she worked the vehicle. Never had a man treated her so well in her whole life. The way Alex had danced with her and the magnitude of their flirting the entire night was keeping her on air. She was falling for him. She never once intended to fall for Alex. Her husband. Yet as her hands gripped the wheel she let the night before splay out in front of her. He was so gentle when undressing her she was almost afraid to be too rough with him. Her cheeks started to get hot as she thought about his size...he was definitely the most well-endowed partner she’d had. And wow did he know how to use it. She wondered silently if he’d ever guess that it was her first time finishing with someone. The way he touched her was like nothing she’d ever experienced. But nothing beat the look in his eyes while they were together. She thought she could see his passion for her right through his shiny brown orbs. And in true Alex Romero fashion, he made sure no part of her went unsatisfied. He tried so hard to please her...in that way. She almost regretted saying no. He was so good in the sex department she was dying to know of his oral skills. She felt herself growing damper as she drove. She cursed herself for letting this man have such a great effect on her. But she deserved to be satisfied right? Besides she really didn’t think she could handle not sleeping next to him now. The way he held her after they slept together was ethereal...it was almost beautiful in itself. His arms had linked around her hips almost naturally as he spooned her. She’d never liked the position until she smelled his aftershave and felt the way he peppered the nape of her neck with small kisses. At that moment, she was sure he wanted to do this more than once. She was happy to oblige. And now as she pulled into her parking space, she was excited to experience him all over again. She quickly pulled a mirror out of her pocketbook and checked herself over as she heard his knuckles tap on the glass of her window making her jump. She rolled her window down with a grin. 

“Was I going too fast, officer?” she asked innocently, her eyebrow quirking up. 

“Sheriff’s wife earns you a get out of jail free card,” he smiled back playfully before holding her door open for her as he observed her getting out. 

She gathered her purse and locked the vehicle, looking up at the sky surrounded by stars. It was almost as if there was some sort of magic in the air. He followed her lead and looked up in the air at the tiny glowing dots that sat still above them. He took a chance and reached down to interlock their hands. It felt right...her palms resting in his. A part of him relaxed as she squeezed his hand right back. She leaned her head over to rest at the side of his arm as they sat happily in the company of each other. 

He looked over to the motel porch and down at her, “I still can’t believe we started right over there.” 

She snickered, cuddling into his arm, “When you used to hate me.” 

“Never,” he clarified, breaking their position as he was standing right in front of her, “I could never hate you. You were just so...different. I’d never met a woman like you. You were never afraid to challenge me. I feel like I met my match here.” 

She looked down at their fingers still linked together before linking eyes with him, “We don’t make such a bad pairing, you and me.” 

He gathered her face in his hands before kissing her with the same passion from last night. He was growing to love how familiar their lips felt pressed together. It was the most natural elixir. When he pulled away, he let his lower thumb run over her lower lips. He took note of the way her gaze was fixated on his mouth. She was as intoxicated as he was. At that moment, he couldn’t have been more pleased. 

“Tonight was a lot of fun,” he said, an arm now linking around her shoulders as they walked slow as snails towards the house, “I think I’ve grown kind of fond of you, Mrs. Romero.” 

He could feel her shoulders bounce slightly with the stunning little giggle he was growing more and more accustomed to hearing. “You’d better have. We’re married.” 

His lips moved down to kiss the top of her head as she looked up to him. “So, what’s all this Rebecca business anyway?”  
He shook his head in annoyance, lightly letting his grip lose to face the original cute but nutty lady. His lips sealed shut, he wasn’t sure how to explain his past love life to her. It was such an intimate topic. Sure they’d seen each other naked but this was a new level.

“C’mon Alex,” she scoffed, “You always wanted me to tell the truth. So…” 

A sigh left his lips. He couldn’t lie to her. “God she’s so drastically unimportant, Norma. I met her at a bar one night. I was at least four drinks deep when I went home with her. We had a whole friend with benefits situation going on. And then we broke things off because she wanted things I didn’t.” 

She nodded, “She seemed pretty eager tonight. Was this recent?” 

He paused for a few seconds before steadying himself. “A few years back.” 

“What’s a few years back?” 

Annoyance struck him as his brow furrowed. He wanted so badly to drop the subject. “I don’t know, Norma. It’s not important-” 

She paused their movements and stared him directly in his eyes, she was stern, “Actually it is. You don’t get to move into my house, put a ring on my finger, and … touch me the way you did last night and not be honest with me. So tell me. When did you stop seeing her?” 

“Three weeks after you moved here.” 

It came out equally as stern and louder in tone. He was done beating around the bush. To this, she was taken aback, her eyes were full of shock and some type of soft affection. His hand went to the back of his head awkwardly as he looked away from her. 

“I slept with her one more time two years ago the day I saw you hugging that country club prick at the station. And then she hitched some taxi service to my house at 3 am drunk off her ass a few months back. I took care of her and she slept on my couch. She left clothes hidden everywhere on purpose so she could keep coming back. I knew it had to stop. It wasn’t fair to her.” 

She moved closer to him, almost a few inches away from his face. It was enough for Alex to feel her breath. He looked at her, his body ignited in flames. Her voice came out finally. “What wasn’t fair to her?” 

“Thinking of you the whole time.” 

She was done for. Her lower half was melted as the tense passion in the air sat thick and ignited. She lunged at him, wanting to do every dirty thing imaginable to him right there on her porch. Fuck all of the passers on. Let them watch. Let them scream. She didn’t care. She’d fallen for Alex Romero. And it was sweet.   
He broke their kiss to swoop her off of her feet as she let out an excited squeal. Her arms linked around his neck just as they had the other night when he carried her up the stairs. She felt so good in his arms. He set her down to open the first door, playfully pushing her inside so she was backed against the wall. She tugged his coat so his lips were attached to hers again. She could feel him ready against her as she smiled against their kiss and reached over to flick on the light. 

“I wanna see you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex & Norma have their first small disagreement on the night of the great window debacle.

NIGHT THREE AND WE’RE ANIMAL

As she reached the bottom of the stairs to her house, all Norma could feel was anxiety. Chick knew Caleb. But did he ... know? She had no idea and the thought that another person, especially one that she didn’t know well, would know her darkest secret.

As she could feel the urge to cry hit her, the lights from her husbands SUV hit the concrete and she turned with an easy smile. Ever since he’d been around, it was easier to do. Even when things were like this. She’d be damned if she ran a tornado through the one good relationship she ever had. Jesus... she was a woman in her 40s and she was feeling like a teenager. She was enamored with the stoic Sheriff and she never could have seen it coming. The feeling that gathered in her stomach when she saw him was like nothing she ever experienced before. And for once, that flutter wasn’t for nerves or fear. She thought maybe she knew the right word, but she couldn’t say it. Not yet. Too soon. 

As her husband neared closer to her, a bag of groceries in his hand, she could see something off about his appearance. 

“Alex?” she sang out, his head popping up to give her a small smile. She squinted at his shirt, realizing the large rip, “What in the hell happened to your shirt?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” he shrugged, passing by her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She followed behind him as he started trailing up the stairs and into their home. 

Upon entering, she locked the door behind them. “Seriously,” she began, her voice shrill with worry, “What happened? That thing looks torn to bits but I bet I could sew it up for you.” 

His heart swelled as he noticed the sweet saturation in her voice. He slowed, dropping the bag and pacing over to her. He kissed her on the lips finally pulling back with a small grin, “I don’t think we can salvage this one. And don’t worry about my shirt.” 

He backed away from her to remove his coat, extending a hand out to take her heavy rubber one as well. The small pout she wore was remarkable. 

“Listen, don’t worry about me. Worry about George Helden’s eye.” 

“Oh my god...what did you do to him?” She laughed, half in disbelief. 

“I uh-“ he looked down at the carpet, “I knocked him to the ground in the Save A Lot parking lot. And I’m not sorry. Piece of shit.” 

“Alex, is this because of some macho male dominance over me? It’s not like I’m interested anymore,” she purred, her voice seeping with delicacy. She noticed him wanting to say more. 

She reached out to put a hand on his cheek, “How did it start?” 

“It’s not important. Just know if you see him around town it’s gonna be awkward.” 

“So tell me what happened,” she said, now coming off more as a demand. “God... we’re married, we share a bed now. You can-“ 

“Apparently you shared a bed with him too,” He mumbled, sounding more disappointed than angry. 

“Oh c’mon. Once. It meant nothing,” she scoffed, now creating space between them. 

“That’s not what he claimed.” 

She characteristically rolled her eyes, “And what the hell did he claim?” 

“He reads the paper like every other person in this town. He uh- he saw the picture of us. Right on the front of the paper. So, he has the balls to approach me in the parking lot and congratulate me. And at first I was polite. I’m learning,” he let out a hearty sigh, avoiding her eyes, “And as this arrogant son of a bitch is turning around, he leaves me with a very interesting departure.” 

She let the silence sit for a moment, “And what was that?” 

“That he made you cum. Harder than you ever have in your life. Against his wall. And I shut my trunk and wailed on him. Wasn’t like anyone was gonna call the cops.” 

He started moving towards the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and popping open a beer. He sipped and stood against the sink. His rage towards that dick was still on fire. He wished he did a lot more than a black eye and a likely broken nose. 

Norma closed her eyes, taking a breath in, and bracing herself before walking in the kitchen. “Alex-“

“Norma,” he said simply, “Out of all the men I’ve heard talk about your sexual prowess, this is my least favorite. And I used to share a squad car with one of them.” 

“All the men? Jesus you make me out to sound like a slut. What did you expect me to do? Wait until you came onto me? We would’ve been here forever,” she spat, her tone now growing bitter. 

Immediately he regretted his words. He didn’t mean for it to sound like that. Sometimes when it came to her, her couldn’t contain the jealously. He’d never been with such a striking woman. She was everything to him. The idea of her in the arms of another killed him. She was right...he did wish he came onto her sooner. He set the beer bottle down and moved over to her. 

“I didn’t think you wanted me.” 

She looked up at him, her eyes growing softer. “I thought you we’re too good for me.” 

He shook his head, reaching down to lift her and place her against the wall, “You, Norma Louise Romero, are too good for most,” he said against her ear as he started kissing down the side of her neck. 

She groaned, feeling the heat of his mouth on her skin, she wrapped her booted legs around his waist. “I told you I’m keeping my name.” 

“Not for long.” 

He slowly began unbuttoning her shirt with one hand as he kept her hoisted up. 

“Is it true?” He asked, her mind immediately connecting. 

“Absolutely not. He wasn’t THAT good, Alex. He didn’t make me cum at all,” she hummed, their eyes now locked. 

“I see...” he started, unbuckling his pants as he watched the grin grow over her lush lips. “So no one has ever made you cum hard against a wall before?” 

“Until now.” 

———————————————————

They sat on the floor of the kitchen after. She was now in his shirt and him left in his jeans. He loved after glow Norma more than anything. She was raw. The 50s housewife was fast asleep. And now as she was feeding him cereal as their legs crossed on the linoleum he’d knew he’d never been happier. 

He reached down to clasp her hand, “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you today. I hope you don’t run into that jerk anywhere.” 

“I hope I do. I’d love to set him straight.” 

He chuckled expecting nothing less from the woman he put a ring on.

“If you hit him, I’ll make sure your record stays clear.”

“Violence? Me? No. I’ll just tell him that my husband makes me cum harder than any man I’ve ever been with.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the night of Norma’s deceleration to Alex. But what happened on his lunch break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write my first real “love making” scene. Let me know. Hope it’s good for you all!

NIGHT FOUR AND WE’RE FAMILIAR 

Alex drove home for lunch just as he did driving to the office. With a fucking Cheshire grin because he, the one who never so much as blinked in anyone’s direction, was finally in love. He understood it now. Not to say that there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his new bride before their union...for gods sake he’s burned a whole lot of people to the ground for her. For her family. For her well-being. For her. Because well...he thought he understood it. He thought he knew what it meant to feel love for someone. Every night prior to their marriage he’d sit with the bottle of bourbon in one hand and his anti-depressant in the other. He’d scorn himself for thinking of something he never thought he could have. Now waking up in the morning was more than a miffed expression towards the sun. He typically hated the beaming orb that blistered and caused eyesore. And then he started waking up to her eyes and though he’d compare it to the beckoning ray of light, he couldn’t help but stare. 

She was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he’d ever been in contact with. She was high risk . Her son was in a mental institution. She was playfully feisty. The other night she’d gotten annoyed with him for asking if she was a natural blonde. She was...Norma Bates. And she was finally his. He felt like he should be going to church on Sunday’s and thanking God or whatever power in existence for leading him directly to her. He was finally happy. Only took him 48 years. 

And now he had a reason and a home to visit on lunch break. 

_______________________________

A late start was something she never ever did. Even when she was a teenage mother her schedule was on track. This was so ... new. Her bath was running as she sat on the edge of the toilet, adding some bubbles to the water. Because Alex likes the orange blossom scent on her skin. Right. He said it after he practically took her off of the Earth’s axis the other night against the wall. She ached for the feeling of her husbands head tucked into her neck. 

She let out a sigh. She was disappointed in herself and she knew why. Norma had never felt what it was like to be in love. And she tossed and turned all night trying so hard not to wake her new spouse. It was on her mind. She kept begging silently to whatever power sat in the sky. The one she never thought could hear her before. She wanted a sign that maybe for once she found the right person. Because her heart couldn’t handle another fluke. Lucky for her, the feeling of her Sheriff husbands sculpted arms latched and locked around her waist provided a sign. The way he looks at her like he’s never seen someone he’d valued so much provided a sign. His lips on hers giving her every butterfly hatched from its lava gathering in the pit of her stomach provided a sign. 

She was in love. She was in love with Alexander Romero. And all she could do was smile. 

As she sunk into the suds she thought about how she almost told him today. Just as he lovingly trotted down the stairs for work. It almost came out in the most natural fashion. Like she’d been saying it for countless years. And she stopped herself. She needed to make sure. 

And then there was Chick. 

The grass mountain wildabeast man who could and will likely ruin everything. The thought made her sick. She was attached. And determined. Nobody was going to take her newfound treasure away from her. She loved him after all. Her stomach started to simmer with anxiety as she pondered Chick reveling all of her secrets. Fuck White Pine Bay. Let them all know what her and her brother did. Let them all know about Dylan and his paternity. She didn’t care. Alex... his career... their marriage. That was her priority. Her only source of happy. 

She didn’t want to think about it but she could understand why she’d be on grounds for a divorce if he knew the truth. 

Who would wanna stay with an incestous freak like me anyway? 

Her thoughts broke as the front door  
shut. Her head popped up from the water as the usual anxiety riddled throughout her body. When she heard the footsteps up the stairs and her name being called by her dutiful husband, she beamed with surprise. Any fear diminished. What a thrill. The way he kissed her this morning after she claimed she couldn’t believe life could be so ... good, their own little “movie”. She felt the heat pool in her belly again from earlier. If he wasn’t going to be late for work... 

She noticed where she was and stayed in place. Usually with any of her past marriages, she would’ve scurried for a towel or bathrobe by now. That was also when she used to only have sex in a bed and in the dark. Then she got married for a third time. Everything was so different. And she liked being naked in front of him. She really liked being naked in front of him. It was somewhat exotic...possibly thrilling. 

She heard him call her name again, his voice now shrieking with a sort of fear smiling at his concern. She broke the fantasy and called back to him. 

“Alex?” 

He could her head voice like the most beautiful melody ever composed. His pace lead him towards the bathroom as he opened the door, not thinking. He looked down to see her lathered in suds and water, pulling the door back to her stunning indecency. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, baby! I had no idea you were-“ 

She cut him off in her typical demanding tone, “Come in here. Now.” 

He slowly opened the old, wooden door listening to the creek as he examined her. For such a small woman, she had amazing curves. Her breast lay atop the water in a pool of bubbles garnering most of her attention. Her hair was something new for her short bob as she had it pinned back from the water. He was mesmerized. He said nothing as he paced over to her. 

“Are you just going to sit there and stare at me like a creep?” she laughed, her body aching. 

He started to peel off his coat, tossing it behind him with a flourish and never once taking his eyes off of her. 

“Now you’re starting to get the picture. I’m still mad at you for leaving me like that this morning.” 

“Duty calls,” he rasped, his voice thickly coated with pure adrenaline. 

“Really? Because it seems the thing in your pants is calling you to do something else right now.” 

Her eyes grew dark as she motioned to his now abundant erection. She rose up from the water as he tugged his pants down. He sat in his boxers, watching her leaning to grab a towel. 

“Put that down,” he whispered, sitting on the toilet seat to observe her. She stood questioning him with her eyes. Her face held a sort of amusement. 

“What are you doing just sitting there?” she oozed sexily, her voice dark and wanting. He knew how she wanted it. She wanted him to rail her from behind over the sink or roll around roughly in her sheets on her bedroom floor. She wanted a quick release but for him, this was different. It had to be. Now that he 100% knew what he felt for her. Only took years of pondering. 

He leaned in and grabbed her hand. His chocolate brown eyes observed the rock on her hand, his heart leaping around in his chest. He could still feel her blues watching him. 

“It was my moms. This ring.” 

She let it hang for a moment. She fucking loved this man. That was it. She reached out and stroked the side of his face. 

“Why me?” 

He stood slowly, stepping into the bath with her until they were both looking at each other eye level. His arms wrapped around her waist as he sits them on the edge of the tub. 

“Because you’re the only one.” 

He could feel her whimper, leaning up to kiss her. She gathered her face in his hands, letting their breathing intermingle as they stared into each other’s eyes. It was like seeing each other for the first time. 

He motioned for her to come down into the water with him. He held her close, face to face as she wrapped her legs around his back. They resumed kissing, their tongues moving with invasion now, entangled. 

“Shit...” he mumbled against her mouth, “The condom is in my pants pocket-“ 

“Forget it,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her breasts against his chest, “I want you to feel me.” 

He moaned at her words, reaching down to align himself with her, sliding in as slowly as ever. The feeling of her engulfing him leaving him to smile as they started thrusting against one another another. He kept their rhythm slow, holding into her with an iron grip. 

Their eyes didn’t disconnect as they took over one another’s body’s. He loved the sighs she let out, shrill and angelic. Better than any forced moaning he’d ever heard. 

“Yeah?” he mumbled against her mouth, his length slowly bobbing in and out of her wet velvet heat. 

“Yeah,” she moaned intently, her stare on him intensifying as her grip grew tight on his skin. 

He leaned in to kiss her again, his heart palpable against hers. The old wives tale was right...it was better when you were in love with someone. 

He held her face in his hands as his thrust grew carefully urgent. He wanted her to savor it with him. This was so much different than anything they’d ever done. It was far more intimate and definitely not for insurance and he loved it. 

“I still can’t believe you’re all mine,” he groaned against her lips. He couldn’t help it. The intimacy made him feel so unsheathed with her. 

She let her head fall into the crook of his neck as she let the tears fall down her face. She knew what this was. What they were doing together. She’d just never done that before. She’d had a lot of sex. She’d been raped. She’d been forced. She’d been impregnated. She’d been fucked. Good and bad. Despite all the bad, she’d had her fair share of orgasms. This was more. So much more. 

He didn’t worry over her tears, rather kept his pace steady and dropped his fingers down to her most sensitive area. Her scar. He noticed how she always went high alert when he grazed the area or even looked too long. She sniffled as his fingers grazed the area, she began rocking against him. Her body begging for a release but never wanting to end this feeling. This orgasm. This bubble. Their bubble. Her body was on fire and for once she thought...to hell with the scar. 

“And every part of you is so goddam beautiful.” 

And the tears were back. She couldn’t help by ride him with all of the passion she could muster up. This wasn’t fucking. She wrapped her entire body around him, as if trying to make them share the same skin. Her naturally hitched breathing grew to a high crescendo as his fingers brushed over her electrified nub. 

She gathered his face in his hands, pressing their foreheads against each other as she nodded, “Come with me. Hard.” 

His eager hands latched down to her ass as they rode it out together. His eyes were focused on her puffy pink lips. He was ready. “Inside?” 

“Do it, Alex,” she breathed, her sighs filling the bathroom, vibrating against the tile. He slid in deep at the last moment, her final rush causing the best final moment of friction he’d ever experienced. And he came. With her name on his lips as he held onto her neck. Their eyes explored one another as they imploded as a team. It was a complete act of vulnerability and amor. 

They slowed their pace together. He still stayed buried inside of her as they sat together. The only things interrupting their world was the ray of sun coming in through the small glass windows and the birds chirping in the leafy Oregon brush telling them that their union was in perfect harmony. 

He waited until her signs and pants came to a haunt before kissing her. “I’m obsessed with you... every single inch.” 

She deepened their kiss, never wanting to stop. She wanted to tell him. This was it. There was no way to avoid. Not after love making like that. 

“I-

And his damn phone went off. He sighed against her skin, letting his head drop to below her breasts as she closed her eyes with annoyance. If not now then when?! 

“Probably the new deputy needing something,” he unlocked them as she sat on the edge of the tub still nude and dripping, watching his every move as he re-dressed. 

He grabbed a towel on his way out, wrapping it around her sides to pull him to her. Their noses touched as he playfully took turns kissing new parts of her skin, “I meant everything I said. And I’ll be thinking of you all day. I’ll see you tonight, gorgeous.” 

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out, Sheriff Softy. I’ll be waiting for you,” she grinned against his lips, giving him one more kiss. 

Norma couldn’t wait to tell Alex anymore. Tonight she’d let the three words she’d struggled to use her whole life towards anyone expect for her children. 

I love you, Alex. 

Or

I love you. 

Either way it was beautiful and for once...there was no pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Norma right after she tells him her biggest secret.

NIGHT FOUR AND IT’S CONTINUED (PART II)

The line of customers sitting early evening in a small town liquor store were pretty tense once a cop walked in the room. Though he smelled no liquor or open containers on those who anxiously jingled keys and over bounced babies to get to first place in line. He sighed, hating the royal treatment. It was getting worse with everyone staring him up and down now that the news broke of his bachelor days coming to an end. He couldn’t complain as he loved his wife with a different kind of passion. He walked around town with a new type of confidence. And it wasn’t just the badge or the gun anymore. It was the pride of knowing that if god himself had created a perfect woman it was Norma Bates. Romero. Norma Romero. And she was his. 

She’s mine. She’s mine. She’s MINE. 

He felt like a fucking preschooler reveling in the so-called ownership of her. Especially now. It was all different. The first few days into their marriage were exactly like he imaged dating her would be like. And now. Now that he knew her. All of her. Every single thing he’d been curious about since the very second he saw her on the gloomy motel porch. And she called him cryptic. Pppft. 

If there was one word he didn’t like it was obsession but he couldn’t help but wonder if that tied into love. Is it healthy to have that person on your mind 24/7? Too much? Isn’t that why someone above gave us a heart? Is it supposed to feel this much? 

His mind was oh so different since officially putting a ring on his mercurial blonde bride. It wasn’t about what it would be like to fuck her anymore. He’d done that...well, they’d don’t that multiple times. It didn’t compare to her declaring love. 

And it certainly didn’t compare to her confession. 

Things were surprisingly comfortable. She’d spent the majority of the previous night in his arms on the couch. 

************************************

He’d let her calm down before asking if she wanted to return to dinner. She’d felt horrible for not being hungry understandably. She couldn’t have been more in love with him when he sent her upstairs to get more comfortable while he packed up the now leftovers. 

When he heard the shower he got nervous. He wondered if she was ashamed and breaking down alone. She took enough time upstairs for him to squeeze in the rest of the dishes before he heard the jets. 

The last dinner dish slipped out of his hands as he looked into the distance of the small kitchen window. This was going to be a long night. Lucky for him he’d spent four years preparing. Slowly, with an absolutely graceful cop stealth, his cautious feet lead him up the stairs. 

His ears were filled with her high pitched sobs. He knocked once without giving her the time to collect herself. His body slunk through the steamy mist as he pulled back the shower curtain. At that moment he could feel actual tearing in his chest. His wife sat with her back against the tub, her knees up to her chest as she tried to stop crying. Her mascara and eyeliner now sat in complete puddles on her cheeks. 

“What are you doing?” her breathy tone tried to calculate through the broken, uneven sobs. 

He pulled a towel from the rack and sat in to cover the toilet seat. His stance fell to the tile as he prepared himself to lift her. He took her bridal style out of the tub and placed her on the seat. He grabbed an additional towel to wrap around her. She said nothing, just continued to cry, but he could tell she was grateful. The shade of her eyes told him everything. It wasn’t fair that she’d gone through so much. He knew it. He was going to take good care of her from here on out. Eternally. 

A sigh left his lips as he leafed around her medicine cabinet, on the hunt for something to take care of her face. There was no way a woman like her didn’t have a regimented skin routine. Their had to be some kind of cream right? Before he could knock anything over, her soft voice mewled from behind him. 

“It’s the Ponds.” 

An ah-ha went off in his brain as he reached for the cold cream and a few sheets of toilet paper. 

He sat on his knees in front of her, taking her face gently in his hands. She’d stopped crying for the moment, her eyes still red and bloodshot. She just examined him, looking all over his face. His fingers worked slowly at her skin to take the raccoon makeup off. 

“Do you still love me?” 

It was even quieter than the first and only statement she’d made so far. He stopped what he was doing and gave her a side eye of ease before looking back down at the hoop in his hands. 

He smiled at her, “Of course I do.” 

She nodded curtly, as if mentally she was checking off a list. 

“Do you think it’s gross?” She allowed the words to hang in the air for a moment as she observed him. 

“Caleb and me. Is it gross to you?” 

He shook his head. 

“No. It might not have been a mistake, Norma. But you were still young...too young to understand consent. And what he did to you is-“ 

He cut himself off with a heavy sigh of anger. He’d torn his eyes away from her, trying to shield any rage. Her voice rang in his ears again, tiny and curious. 

“What?” 

“I know you said you don’t wanna hurt him but baby- if I saw him...I couldn’t promise I wouldn’t want to attack him for what he did to you.” 

Her eyes shot wide, less red than earlier as her lips quirked into an emotion he couldn’t read. He didn’t like it. His hands fell to her thigh as he traced up, his fingers on her scar again. He always kept his feel on that area incredibly light. 

“He do this?” 

She sighed as equally heavy as he had earlier with another firm nod. Her fingers fell on top of his as they traced the mark together slowly. 

“That’s why I didn’t let you y’know... do that the few times we were intimate,” she looked in his eyes, thankful for the facial confirmation that he understood what she’d meant. 

“It was a half day from school. I came home and my brother was already drunk from some shit his friends had mixed up. I’d been in my room, ironing a dress for school and he came in,” she stopped herself, the tears coming down her freshly cleaned cheeks. 

He wanted to tell her she didn’t have to talk about it but he refused to stop her from reflecting. His desire to be there for her was so much more to him than how he would react to whatever she was going to tell him. 

“He pinned me down to the edge of my bed and um...he started doing things to me. Orally. And I just remember squirming away from him-“

His arms fell to her shoulders,  
stroking up and down as her tears grew. 

“And my dad scared me so bad. So, so bad. I knew if he ever caught us, we’d be dead. My brother just wouldn’t stop and I tried pushing him away. The next thing I knew I heard the sound of my dad’s work boots. I shoved Caleb by the shoulders so hard that the iron bored fell and well...” 

She motioned to the scar with her eyes as she sniffled. 

“It’s really hard to look at. I hate it. And I hate him. But he’s my brother. He’s Dylan’s father. He was my first protector. My first...everything. And as much hatred as I have for him. As much as I’d like to let you destroy him, I just... can’t.” 

She clung to him then, a tight around the neck hug. 

“I love you and I don’t wanna talk about this anymore.” 

Her lips met his, one lingering goodnight style kiss with more passion than their usual service. 

She rose from the seat then, securing the towel around her body before heading to the doorway. 

“I’m gonna put on clothes and go to bed, m’kay? I’ll turn down your side of the bed,” her soft smile reassured him that despite everything, she was going to power through. 

He eventually brushed his teeth and followed her out to the bedroom, this time in only his signature black t-shirt and boxers. His eyes observed her turn over on her side to sleep. A little peace was finally restored as he claimed in beside her and latched his arm around her waist, spooning her. He was beginning to love the feeling of her getting in position, straightening her back up against his stomach like some kind of lazy cat stretch. He could almost memorize every feeling of her back muscles contracting against his chest. They fit together like a puzzle. 

“Thank you.” 

His voice was mellow, not wanting to disturb her calming down after all was said and done from that evening. 

“For?” 

His lips grazed over the shell of her ear as he took in the smell of oranges, peaches, and apple that came from her hair. 

“Loving me enough to trust me with all of your secrets.” 

She reached down and grabbed his hand, squeezing it as it sat still stuck securely around her waist. He could feel the band of her ring touch his palm making him smile that it was finally there in the first place. 

“You can tell me anything and I’ll always be here for you. I’ll always love you.” 

“Better never tired of saying it, old man,” she giggled, a slight yawn coming from her lips as was about to drift off into the best sleep she’d ever experienced. 

“I love you, Sheriff Bulldog.” 

She could feel his head pop up from the pillow slightly and the tinge of his lips turning up into a grin against her, “Sheriff who?” 

“I’ll explain later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to tackle the aftermath of this scene. It’s an important one to me. Wonderfully acted from VF. Just an all around wonderful episode. So this is an unintended continuation of the last chapter. Think of it as later in the night...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you guys for all the love on this little story of mine. I’m excited because this marks the week of fun between the two! I get to pretty much write freestyle for seven days so this is the first! You’ll see the theme when you read :) Enjoy! And please tell me what you think!

NIGHT FIVE AND WE’RE CELEBRATING 

An anxious foot tapped against the linoleum of the kitchen floor as Norma sat with the phone in her hand listening to the usual rings to the sheriffs department. Her husband had forgotten his lunch and she being the dutiful wife she was would be damned if he went hungry. 

“White Pine Bay Police Department. Are you in danger?” the annoyed voice on the other end greeted.

“Regina! It’s Norma -“ 

“Oh Mrs. Romero...yeah, what can I do for you?” 

Her eyes rolled at her tone of voice, they’re relationship never good. “Is my husband there?”

Her heart skipped at the question, realizing again how far they’d come. She remembered years ago when she’d barged into his office with her keys tapping on the glass. Ah blind love. 

“Oh actually...he’s still out.” 

“On a case?” 

“We sent him out so we could put up a few balloons and a box of donuts. We skipped a cake because no one wants to ask his age for the sake of candles,” she murmured, beginning to file her nails on the other end. 

Her stomach flipped as her mind spun. Balloons and treats? Surprise? Could it be? She was really going to win worlds worst wife if she was right. 

“Regina...is it Alex’s birthday?” 

She chortled a snippy laugh, “You mean to tell me you don’t know your husbands birthday?”

Her brows furrowed in frustration, “Good to know. Listen I have to go...please don’t tell him I called.”

She hung up then, not wanting to deal with the girls departure. 

He was going to be home in under three hours and she had some serious work to do. 

———————————————————

As he entered the front door of his new true home, Alex eagerly slipped off his jacket and called out for his wife. In his hand sat a bottle containing some of the whiskey known to data. A gift from one of his deputies. Not too shabby. He has every last intention of splitting the bottle with Norma and calling it a night. Well, a night containing of the best birthday he’d ever had. Not that his new spouse has known that today was the day, Alex feeling too awkward to say anything, but simply because his one wish had finally came true in slipping a ring in her finger. Asking for anything else would be greedy. 

When he entered the foyer to look for her and cocked his head into the living room, his eyes sat steady on the table. There were actual takeaway containers set up with plates and two bottles of wine. He rose his eyebrows in surprise to see that his wife of all people had actually ordered in. Shocker. Had she known? His mind raced as he genuinely started to worry from her not responding to his call outs. 

“Norma!” 

The second he got a whiff of the classic vanilla ivory lotion he turned around, tearing his eyes from the setup. There she was. 

“You still had that little number?” He asked, scanning her up and down. 

“I managed to dig it out of my closet just for you,” she purred, pulling him by the jacket tails to kiss her somewhat aggressively. He moaned immediately at the contact. She was first to pull away looking up to him with a smile.

“Besides, this is a special occasion so I thought I’d order your favorite thing in the entire world, crack open a few bottles of wine, and we’ll just see what happens,” she winked, taking his hand to move him over to the couch. 

Norma motioned for him to sit as she looked at the whiskey in his hand, “You wanna start off with that instead?” 

He nodded as she poured him a drink and herself one as well. She proposed a toast with a gleaming smile, “Happy Birthday, honey bunny.” 

They kissed before sipping their on the sweet, hard liquor. 

“Thank you for all of this,” he exclaimed, looking around at the spread. “And uh...I really like that dress.” 

She rose an eyebrow as his cheeks started to grow what she could have sworn was a blushed pink, “Alexander Romero, are you blushing?!” 

The teasing in her voice made him cringe on the inside, he felt over exposed. He shrugged and took another swing of his drink, hoping to ease some of the tension from the day. 

She started making him a plate, asking what he wanted and giving him the largest portion of everything. 

“Jesus, Norma. Are you trying to fatten me up?” 

“No,” she cooed innocently, pushing the plate towards him, “I just have a feeling you’ll need the energy for everything I’m gonna do to you tonight.” 

He nodded with a growing grin, “I’ve never eaten Chinese takeout with a hard on before.” 

She howled in laughter, shooting back the majority of the booze in her glass and proceeding to top it off. 

“First time for everything,” she winked, digging into her plate, the booze making the MSG actually taste like some type of pure heaven. 

He reached over to take her hand as they ate silently before she piped up. Her head turned to him, eyes curiously blue. 

“This what you always wanted?” She asked quietly, “Us?” 

He thought hard about her question before connecting their eyes. “To be completely honest?” 

She nodded, her intent clear. 

“No.” 

“Alex-“ 

Her voice started off stern which scared him as he jumped back into the topic in order to save himself from wearing a lap of Chinese and being served with separation papers. 

“Wait, wait...that’s not what I mean, Norma. I was always attracted to you. From the first time I saw you-“ 

She scoffed loudly, remembering exactly what she was wearing the night she met Sheriff Bulldog. “There’s no way in hell you gave me a second glance that night-

“Actually I did,” he stated trying to prove a point, “I saw you standing outside room 5 with your plaid shirt and army green pants. You had on black tennis sneakers. Your hair was different ... it was longer then. Up-“

“You’re a cop, it’s in your job description to remember specific details...” she spat, rolling her eyes at him. “You’re forgetting the no makeup and dark circles plus-“

He cut her off and continued on his quest to convince her as if he hadn’t been interrupted by her a second ago. He only raised his voice slightly, not to start an argument but to validate his point. 

“Your eyes really stood out,” he began, sipping from the bottle of whiskey. The buzz was kicking in slowly. “There were practically magnetic that night. Baby blue. And they’re icy when you cry. The only reason I said no was because I thought you were trouble...that’s it. I left the motel that night thinking two things. I thought about how you were bullshitting most of that conversation to the point where I considered you suspicious.” 

He took note of how her expressive orbs sat on him. He broke the contact for his final thought, feeling too vulnerable. After a beat, he let it out with a sigh. 

“And how I wished I could call my mom to say something along the lines of ... Mamá, tengo que hablarte de esta mujer que acabo de ver.” 

She got up off of the couch suddenly and paced over to stand in front of him. The three drinks with dinner was really setting in as she moved, the room becoming hazy. Her eyes devoured him as she scanned the sentimental buzzed look face. It was no different he drunkenly tried to kiss her the day she picked him up. 

“What does that mean?” she said as low as possibly, her voice thick with a type of desire that you could only feel before launching yourself at someone. 

His hands traced up her arms as she stood in front of him. He moved his fingers up and down the sleeves of the dress he remembered so well and the quarter of her exposed wrist before his hands eventually took hers, his eyes still focused at the ground. 

“Look at me,” she instructed with the same want from before, a small fire growing all throughout her body. The things this man did to her...

A few moments later, she got her wish. His dark orbs met with her sapphires. His hands gripped hers in the same way he held his trusty stress ball. 

“What does that mean?” 

He let out a small huffed laugh, “Mama, I have to tell you about this woman I just saw.” 

Her lips curved into a sideways smile and he gained more courage to spill. 

“And I didn’t mean I didn’t want you...us. I wanted to be with you. If you only knew how much I wanted you be with you...But I was afraid,” he moved his arms around her waist, “Because as I fell deeper and deeper in love with you I knew if we ever became a thing and something happened to ruin it...I didn’t think I could bear with the idea of loosing you completely. So I sat. Everyday. Wanting you. Wanting to run over every man I saw you with because they weren’t me. I’d always look when you weren’t. I questioned how god could make a woman so ... fucking beautiful. You got on my nerves in the best way possible. You’re so unapologetic about who you are especially in this town full of phonies. I just couldn’t help it...And I still can’t deal with the idea of loosing you so I really hope I didn’t mess up with my answer.” 

She gave in and launched completely at him, not knowing where to kiss first. She stuck to his lips. He fell back on the couch with her in his arms as she straddled him. She pulled away and let her hands rest on his cheeks as she made eyes with him. 

“Keep being you and you’ll never loose me.” 

He pulled her back down then, kissing her with the same tenacity as before. They moaned into each other’s mouths as their tongues wrestled softly. 

She pulled away to smile seductively at him, her lips grazing his as she purred, “So tell me...what exactly did you want to do to me in this dress when you first saw it?” 

He breathed out in arousal, his hands drifting to her ass, massaging her behind as the dress rode up to revel the black lace underneath as his mouth moved down to her neck. He could smell the leftover perfume from that morning where his nose sat. Against the skin of her neck as he nuzzled and kissed the goosebump riddled path he answered, “Fuck you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk right leaving my office.” 

She could feel the sharp jolt of arousal that came alive in her center. Her panties moistened at his answer. It took everything she had in her to pull away with the smirk she let sit on her face. An irresistible idea came to spark. She moved up off of him as he sat dumbfounded thinking he’d said the wrong thing. Just as he began to speak in defense she shushed him. 

She straightened her dress out and sat up, looking at him with a smile. 

“You know...I called your office this morning,” she pieced together from memory, “I was coming into town and I thought oh I’ll just come in and see him.” 

He perked up with an almost boyish grin on his face as he realized what was happening. And he liked it. This was one that sat in his fantasies or so called “spank bank” forever. 

He rose from the couch and picked her up as she let out a surprised oof at the sudden change of pace. He practically went two steps at a time up the stairs with a surprising drunken quick pace. All with her laughing in pure arousal in his arms. 

He kicked open the door to vacant room at the end of the hall and put her on the bed, him facing across her in the desk chair. In one motion, he moved his hand for her to carry on. 

“Oh! Okay...” she snorted out a sweet drunken giggle, “I bought the motel a few months ago and no one told me at the time that they were putting this stupid fucking bypass in front of it.” 

Alex chuckled at her newfound disdain. 

“And well, that would really take my business of the map. So...Sheriff Romero,” she hummed erotically, getting off the bed to straddle him in the office chair, “Do you think there’s a way you could help me fight this from the inside?” 

Her lips moved to his ear as she nibbled down on the skin as eager fingers moved down to his belt buckle. “Do you?” 

“Fuck,” he sighed, simply. He needed it now. 

He rose with her in his arms, moving to slam her down on the writing desk behind them. She moaned at the intensity, her back hitting the wall with as she let out a snicker. She watched as he slid her dress up her waist. 

“We don’t owe each other anything,” he mumbled out, sliding his hand under her panties to feel her soaked, “Jesus...we’re uh-not friends-“ 

“Oh no?” she patronized sexily as she let out a sigh at the contact. 

“And you don’t know me in any social sense other than as your sheriff. Don’t assume differently cause I was nice enough to save,” he broke to pull her thighs around him, his hands gripping her ass tightly, “This glorious ass once.” 

She looked him up and down before slipping her hands between them and undoing his belt, and pushing his jeans and boxers down just enough to set what she craved most unsheathed. 

He slipped her panties to the side and slid inside of her in hurried passion both of them whine in unison of pure pleasure. 

He met her lips, kissing her with tenacity. She broke apart and with a pleased smile as he bore into her. The friction against the desk was marvelous. 

“Am I still not allowed to ah-“ she whimpered at the feeling of his thumb on her most sensitive area. “Intimate you?” 

She let out some breathy moans as the rhythm he set with his finger as he hit the right spot deep inside of her was driving her insane. 

He groaned as she mimicked his words back to him, his mouth now sitting at her neck, “We’re not on the same- fuck... playing field,” he struggled feeling so close to the edge but refusing to let it end without her finishing first. A golden rule for him. 

One of his hands sat flat against the wall as he fucked her, the other hoisting one of her legs over his shoulder as he pressed his forehead to hers as continued to swirl his fingers around her in the way he memorized. 

“Shit...you feel so good,” he murmured, starting to move his head down to her chest, his free hand pulling dress down to pull her breast out. His mouth moved down to her nipple to suck and kiss. Her head fell back against the wall. Sensory overload taking over, her cries reaching a higher level. 

“You like that, Mrs. Bates?” 

His hips plowing harder into hers as he uttered it, she let out an over aroused gasp as he used her old handle. All thoughts going back to the tension between them when they first met. Her hand flew to the back of his head as she felt herself slowly approaching the end. 

“Just like that,” she begged, her bottom lip tucking between her teeth as she exploded beneath him, his pattern staying the same. 

Then she came. Harder than their previous encounters and he knew it. She was a breathy, not too loud in the bedroom type of woman until her husband. 

He pushed inside a few more times before releasing and regaining real estate in her neck. 

Once they came back to earth, she took his head in her hands and kissed him. 

“I’m Mrs. Romero now.” 

He nodded, pleased as he’d ever been. 

“Best birthday ever.”


	7. NIGHT SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! New chapter. Busy week so I’m lagging. I hope you guys enjoy this! Currently working on something for Push as well. Please let me know what you think! Opinions are still everything to me 😊

NIGHT SIX AND WE’RE UNRAVELING

“Alex...” 

His eyes were slowly creeping open to one of his favorite sounds...the singsongy syrup coated voice that belonged to his wife. He loved how she drew out the syllabus with a form of adoration that could only belong to someone who admired him just as much as he did them. When his own pair of arms wrapped tightly around the taunt blonde beside him in a morning squeeze is when he let out a sleepy murmur. 

“Hey there good lookin,” he rolled over to place himself on top of her and kissed the tip of her nose, “I have to go in early today...” 

She huffed, her cheeks visibly hot in flustered lust, “You’re doing yourself a disservice, big shot. I have some new moves I have wanted to try on you. Besides ... blue balling your wife should be a crime.” 

Her mouth pressed to his neck then, slowly planting a path of rushed messy kisses down his neck. He let out a groan at her aggression, reaching over to click on his phone. 30 minutes. That was definitely enough time. 

His hand fiddled for his wallet on the nightstand. She broke the contact as she heard a something drop to the ground. 

“Mmm... you good?” she purred, her nails raking down his arms taking immense pleasure in the goosebumps coming to life there. 

“I dropped-“ he broke to look down at the floor, “Shit...” 

He moved his body half off of hers and grabbed the contents of his wallet from the floor. She splayed her head over to catch a glimpse at the carpet now filled with little things catching her eye. Some credit cards, a heavily anticipated identification card, a most definitely dated video store membership card, a questionable pink match book, two well fit golden magnum condoms, a flower shop card, some kind of green holy mother of something or other prayer card, and two small pictures. She grinned at the items, wriggling up from him. 

“Wait, wait...” she snickered, “Lemme see!” 

“Norma-“ 

“C’mom! You’re never fun.” 

Her kid-esq pout gave him a steady jolt through his heart making him sigh heavily with an I’ll give her anything she wants meaning behind it. 

He playfully tossed the contents on her stomach, trying to take the matchbook and the pictures from the pile. 

“Oh no no, I wanna see everything! No secrets.” 

“I don’t know what your talking about-“ 

“Alex. The items behind your back.  
Now.” 

He laid on the bed, taking the two things tucked with him.

“Go through what you have first.” 

Her eyes rolled as she took his given cards and moved to straddle him. Her delicate fingers splayed everything on his chest in perfect alignment. 

She grabbed his ID first. 

“Alexander Raymon Romero,” her crinkled nose snicker filled the room as she tried to put the accent on his middle name. 

His grin came to life again as he reached up to tuck a strand of hair from her messy bedhead behind her ear. 

“You know what it means?” 

She took her bottom lip in her teeth and shook her head. The glee in her eyes was more than an early morning cup of coffee to him. 

“Mighty...wise protector.” 

“How fitting for you, my love,” she deadpanned, a sarcastic glint in her eye. She looked back down at his information. 

“Organ donor. What a Good Samaritan. Then again I’d expect nothing less of our fearless ruler, Sheriff Bulldog...” 

“I’m still mad about that.” 

“You’ll get over it. Tough guy.” 

She gasped, tossing it at him. “More like OLD guy. Jesus Alex. 1969!” 

“Oh c’mon...I still got it for an old man.” 

“I mean...you’re whatever. You’re nice I guess.” 

“Could an old geyser make you roll your eyes in the back of your head as many times as I did last night?” 

“Shut up,” she smiled, grabbing at the condoms on his chest. “Guess we’ll just keep these in my nightstand, huh?” 

The golden packets flew to the top of her stand with ease as she reached down under their sheets for the stack of matches. 

“Now,” she cleaned her throat, holding up the pastel pink matchbook, “Please tell me your not vested in giving yourself lung cancer.” 

He just sighed as she flipped over the book suddenly, a telltale cheetah lipstick print symbol on the back of it. 

“The Jungle.” 

She tossed the book behind her back, “What the hell, Alex? When did you go to a strip club?” 

A smile washed over his face as he observed her jealousy take over. “Boy I really can’t remember...maybe December 10th?” 

She smacked his chest, “You asshole! Our wedding day?” 

“It was a bust, Mrs. Romero. Watch your words.”

“So no naked breasts in your face that weren’t these?” 

His eyes fells to her nude chest with a glimpse of appreciation, “No one could beat those. I’ll never need a strip club. I promise. One of the girls slipped it in my back pocket as a thank you for saving their club.” 

“Well I thank for...adverting your eyes.”

Her hands flew back to the pile on his chest, reaching for the prayer card next. Her eyebrows knit together as she struggled to read the Spanish prayer. She bashfully looked up towards her husband. 

“Will you read it to me?” 

He took a shaky breath in as he gently grabbed the card from her. 

“God save you, Maria. Full you are of grace...” he let out a sigh as he struggled to read on. 

“The Lord is with you blessed you are among all blessed women is the fruit of your womb Jesus.” 

He let his voice crack on the last verse, only slightly. He knew she could definitely pick up on it. He wondered silently if she studied him as much as he did her. 

“Holy Mary Mother of God prays for us sinners now and at the hour of our death. Love.” 

She let it hand before her fingers carved out his cheeks ever so softly, “Are you okay?” 

He nodded, shaking off the grief that always came back in a new wave to haunt him. 

“My moms memorial card. I just... miss her.” 

“Oh baby,” she sighed affectionately, her body lying down on his to embrace him as her lips grazed his forehead, “I’m sorry she isn’t here. Don’t ever feel afraid to talk to me about her...” 

“I don’t like to.”

“Why?”

“I just don’t.” 

She nodded and for once just let it be. 

“I’m sorry I had you read that. It was beautiful though. I just-“

“No, no... you’re my wife. You have her ring on your finger. You have every right to know about her. I’m sorry it’s just hard for me.” 

She kissed him. “I’m always here for you, m’kay? I love you. And this is the most beautiful thing I own. I owe it all to her. Her. Your mom-“ 

“Theresa Zelia Yarda Reyes” 

“I bet she was beautiful.” 

He nodded, finally pulling one of the pictures from his secure tuck. Her and him as a little boy. It was one of his most prized possessions besides the woman attached to him and his favorite photograph. 

“Oh my goodness, look at that,” she reached out to take it from him in wonder, “Wow...she really was beautiful. And you! How adorable.” 

“God...she would’ve loved you,” he said without thinking. 

Her eyes met his with a sort of empathetic honor. “Really?” 

“You um... you make me happy. The happiest person. And that would’ve made her the happiest mother.” 

She hugged him even tighter, leaning in to kiss him again, “I’m honored. To be with her son and everything.” 

“She told me to give in to you,” he let out a short bittersweet laugh. “It’s very seldom that she comes to me in dreams anymore. A lot when I was in the service. She always told me I wasn’t gonna die and to stop sulking. And then I met you. And I kept denying myself of you and she basically came to snap me out of it. She told me to stop wasting time and get a move on before someone else comes along and treats you the way you deserve to be treated. And then I knew it was safe I guess. To love you.” 

She let a tear run down her cheek as he spoke, wiping it away as he finished. “I absolutely adore you.” 

Her lips moved down to catch his again, “And I’m so grateful that such a wonderful woman gave you life. I’m so lucky to share it with you. And I wish I could thank her personally.” 

“You two would’ve gotten along so well. I wish she was here to meet you. To see us...being married. I know she’s happy I finally did it,” he said, taking her hand and observing the ring on her finger, “It looks made for you.” 

“It was. We’re soulmates.”

“Is that what this is, Mrs. Romero?” 

“Maybe.” 

She was dead serious. He grinned and leaned in to kiss her lips. They stayed interlocked for a while, their tongues softly wrestling for dominance. 

Norma pulled away to catch her breath, murmuring hotly against his lips. 

“What’s the other picture?” 

“What?” 

He was overheated and complete caught off guard. 

“The other picture. I wanna see...” she groaned, reaching under him to try to grasp it. 

“Cmon-“ 

She took ahold of the small picture with an immediate over affectionate smile. 

“Awwww...you’re so sweet.” 

“It’s nothing I just saw it-“ 

“I’ve been married to a lot of men, Alex. None of them ever went so far as to mention me to their freaking co-workers and they certainly didn’t keep my picture anywhere on there being.” 

“Yeah well...I love this picture of us. We both look happy. You look perfect. I think that was my favorite night on the town here in White Pine Bay.” 

The mocking in his voice made her grin come alive as she pecked his lips again. 

“Mmm...that was a very special night. I think I liked our after party just a little bit better though.” 

His laugh turned sensual and thick as he righted his grip on her hips. “We hardly slept that night.” 

“Three hours at best.” 

“I sure could use a re-enactment...”

She leaned up to put her weight on his lower half. Sitting on his chest was one load card. The damn video rental membership proof. 

“I can do a lot for you, Alexander Ramon...but I won’t be screaming like the girls in the naughty section of the video store,” she flicked the card behind her and dove down on him with every ounce of intensity and pleasure. 

Alex silently thanked God and every prayer card he ever had to read in church as a kid and his mother for the woman of his dreams that was now getting ready to ride him in a way that would make them both see stars. 

This was something to marvel. 

This was bliss. 

This was love.

**Author's Note:**

> ONE // FOURTEEN


End file.
